Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for data processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to messages. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Message pushing often refers to sending one or more messages to users in a “broadcast” manner in accordance with some protocols and/or standards. Generally, message pushing is often implemented for certain applications, such as promotion of various services and products. Usually, messages are pushed mainly by portals, various communication applications, various social applications, etc.
Currently, messages to be pushed are often simply selected and filtered before the messages are sent out. For example, some messages concerning game services and new game products, instead of messages concerning furniture and building materials, can be pushed to game users.
The above-noted conventional technology has some disadvantages. For example, a full-push approach is used after the message screening (e.g., selecting, filtering). That is, the push messages obtained through screening are sent to all registered users. There is usually no screening for the registered users, and some of the registered users may be off-line when the push messages are sent, which may result in inefficiency of push resources.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for message pushing.